Bipolar batteries employ either one of two types of bipolar electrodes. The first, or "face-to-face" type of bipolar electrode, utilizes an electrolyte impervious, conductive sheet having a first polarity, electrochemically active material applied (e.g., pasted) onto one face of the sheet and an opposite polarity, electrochemically active material applied to the opposite face of the sheet. These electrodes are stacked in the battery such that the opposite polarity faces of adjacent electrodes oppose each other across an electrolyte-filled gap, and are separated one from the other by an electrolyte-permeable separator. The second, or "side-by-side", type of bipolar electrode comprises an electrically conductive substrate (e.g., a grid work of conductive wires) having two separate, substantially coplanar, side-by-side electrode portions (hereafter plates) thereon each of which contains an electrochemically active material of opposite polarity to the other. The two opposite polarity plates are electrically connected to each other by an electrically conductive link which comprises a central segment of the shared conductive substrate which is free of electrochemically active material and lies intermediate the two opposite polarity plates and in essentially the same plane as the plates. Such side-by-side bipolar electrodes, and a multicell primary battery made therefrom, are described in Schilke et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,456, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Schilke et al's, side-by-side bipolar electrodes are arranged in overlapping fashion so as to form a plurality of cell elements each housed in a separate cell compartment of a container and comprising a stack of the positive and negative polarity plates of different bipolar electrodes alternately interleaved one with the other. The bipolar electrodes are arranged such that the first polarity plate of each bipolar electrode resides in one compartment and the opposite polarity plate of the same bipolar electrode resides in an adjacent cell compartment in the fashion depicted in FIG. 1 hereof. An opening between the compartments receives the electrochemically neutral center segment of Schilke et al's conductive grid, which segment electrically links the opposite polarity plates together through the opening. Several such links stacked in each opening form the battery's intercell connector and serve to electrically series connect the several cell elements together.